The Burrow
by Tiriltoget
Summary: Oneshot about the Burrow and its inhabitants.


_A/N: Just something I scrambled down this morning. I apologize for bad language and bad writing._

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling who has created the incredible world of Harry Potter._

The Burrow

The small, but familiar house we know as the Burrow is a strange, but interesting place for anyone who has grown up with muggles, and maybe even some wizards too. Placed between hills, fields and a cornfield with swamps and ponds shattered about, the surroundings were idyllic enough, but the house was something for itself. The way it was built could remind you of a quilt. It's a wonder that it stays upright and not wobbling like a drunk person.

Sometimes you can see Ginny Weasley strolling over the grass to fetch her broom and practice. As a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies you would think that she had enough flying during her training with the team, but sometimes you just have that urge to fly, even during the holidays. Or, if you're lucky, you can see Arthur Weasley sneaking out to the garage to play with his muggle artifacts, in secrecy of his wife.

The garden behind the Burrow is overgrown with weed and wild flowers with small heaps of earth shattered about because of the gnomes living there. You might see one of them poking their head out of their hole, especially if Mrs. Weasley has ordered her children out to de-gnome the garden. To see the small, potato-head creatures fly over the hedge might be funny alone, but then they will try to find their way back, dizzy and disorientated, and if that's not hilarious, I don't know what is.

If you hear shouts and laughter from the orchard between the apple trees you can be almost a hundred percent sure that it is the Weasley children playing Quidditch. Watch it! Fred and George might be good Beaters, and they could send an apple in your head if they choose to. You never know what the two of them are up to.

Mrs. Weasley is one of the kindest and hospitable people you could meet, and I'm sure she invites you in if you appear on the doorstep of the Burrow. I might warn you, though, she is known for her bone-breaking hugs, so brace yourself. She'll ask you to sit down by the large table in the cramped kitchen while she prepares tea or soup for you. If you are unfamiliar with magic you will be amazed by the sight around you; the kitchen brush cleaning the dishes on its own accord, a couple of knitting needles knitting Weasley sweaters without any help and a clock with one hand and reminders instead of numbers.

The Weasleys would gladly give you a bed for the night. You might have to share, though, unless Charlie is in Romania, and Bill is not on visit. Then you can have their room in third floor. If Charlie is on vacation – you'll probably hear him snoring if he is, you would be given Percy's room or a camp-bed in either Ginny or Ron's room. Percy will probably have a tidy room, but he's sharing floor with the twins. When they're not in their flat above their joke shop in Diagon Alley they use their room to develop joke objects, thus, explosions inside their room is perfectly normal.

When sleeping in Ron's room you'll probably hear the Ghoul banging on the pipes during the night. Don't worry, it does no harm. The Weasleys are used to it, so it doesn't bother them, but if it keeps you awake you can down and sit in the kitchen for a while until it stops. Maybe you'll even be accompanied by Charlie who comes down to re-grow his hair. Mrs. Weasley usually cuts it short when he comes home from Romania. He would sit down and talk with you for a while. Just like Mr. Weasley has his fascination of muggle artifacts Charlie loves dragons, and if you bring up the theme I would think you could keep him going till morning.

Early in the morning you probably won't find anyone in the kitchen except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The Weasleys are known for sleeping long and heavily. If you are raised by muggles you will immediately gain Mr. Weasley's interest, and probably be flooded by questions about electricity or "escapators". Sometimes Bill and his wife Fleur is visiting, and you might get a glimpse of Bill on his way to work – that's the redhead with an earring holding a fang and a scar in his face. He would snap a toast and leave through the kitchen door, avoiding tripping in the old wellington boots and rusty cauldrons on his way.

As hours pass the Weasley children would come down for breakfast, one by one – or two if it's the twins. They would probably apparate, though, and then throw a few jokes at you across the table. Don't take them seriously. It doesn't mean that they're rude or mean; they just love to tease you and their siblings, especially Percy for being a "pompous git." You'd probably agree with them if you talked with him, but don't mention it to Mrs. Weasley; she might let you feel the underside of the frying pan she uses to fry the eggs in.

If you are really lucky you might step upon Harry Potter playing Quidditch with the Weasley children, enjoying a game of Wizard's Chess with Ron or you'll just spot a black head in the middle of all the red at the dinner table. Sometimes a red, big cat is sleeping in one of the chairs or hissing to one of the family cats, and then you can be sure that Hermione Granger is at the Burrow. If she's not watching the Quidditch game she's probably reading a book somewhere in the house.

The Weasleys are known for their hostility, and welcome their friends into their house, even though it might be cramped. They would run in and out several times a day, and if you're in the right age, Mrs. Weasley will try to set you up with her children. An unkempt garden or a small house doesn't matter; they make you feel at home anyways between the laughter from Fred and George, the happy chirping from Mrs. Weasley or Mr. Weasley's interesting questions about muggle artifacts.

Welcome to the Burrow.


End file.
